Talk:BZPower Comics Wiki
Edits Seriously, who deleted my 100-page message?! --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 07:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I assume it's the same person who deleted Zakitino's 75-page message. --Gerlicky 00:22, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Who, you? :P ::Seriously, I don't care anymore. That was ages ago. :) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) And my 150 page message.--Zakitano1 11:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Epics? Are we allowed to create pages on epics? I've made an epic set in a Comic Land-ish area, with some charcters from The Mercenus Cronicles, and wandered what it was allowed...Mercenus 19:54, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I'd say you can refer to it on a general page about the comics it relates to, but as it's not a comic series in itself, don't make a page for it. That's what I do with references to the two Unknown Turaga Saga-based epics. ;) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Best and Second Best comic makers?!?!? ... Dlakii is good, but I don't think he's good enough to be first. Infact, he's too good to be first- he overacheives. And overachieving can cause trouble, like Autistic brains which overachieve so much they display underachivement. And LJ... LJ makes the kind of comics you snuggle under a fire with. They aren't good, they're funny and cosy. Good is too rigid for this guy. This is why I've changed the frontpage. Zorchdude 17:30, 1 October 2008 (UTC) (Aka Tapika) :I know the best I'll ever achieve will probably be third-best, behind the Chili God and The Editorialist (even though he's gone). Therefore, that really did confuse me, but nowhere near as much as the Featured Comic Series. Seriously, who did that? --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 23:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I agree, what the karzahni! As soon as I get back from school I'm making that LJ's comics. Zorchdude 06:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not Blade or VTK, but I'll say what I can. :The Featured Comic Maker thing isn't the "Best Comic Series On BZPower Award". It's awarded to random authors on the site. :I have never met or even heard of LJ in the past, and I don't plan to. Of course, before I joined Comic Land Wikia, I had never heard of the two of you either! :As for Terra nuva's comics, I'm not sure why Blade let him put his comics up there. They're nothing special, in my opinion. :So why did this happen? Well, they needed an update, and they were the first at hand. :By the way, Dlakii, it was Phillipnova (or someone of the effect) who put you up there. --Gerlicky 20:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) A comic series is a comic series, Gerlicky. The guy just began, so don't expect him to be great. I mean really, our very first comics, or comedies, or epics, or whatever weren't perfect, right? For example, Gerlicky, look back at your first comedies and look at how you are now. And look back at my epic and look at me now. Supporting a beginner. Now as for the best...It's totally me. :P Nah, I'm probably like...The 16th best. --Blade Titan974 21:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I think your opinions are sort of flawed I know T-E was good, but he wasn't THAT good I mean he was amazing for a Bionicle comic writer at the time, but some of the RZMIK authors have really redefined awesomeness in a Bionicle comic. Imo, the best stuff available in Artwork III right now is the MAS's and Spirit's PSA's. -Nid I think Spitty, Exo, or Dark might be the best comic makers on BZP. Dark's were so good, they influenced half of the members in their comic series. GFLK 03:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) SPAM ATTACK! Guys, we've gotten attacked again, you know what I suggest? I suggest we let only logged on users edit our wiki. It's just getting stupid, I've had to revert a couple pages already, it's just getting tedious and quite annoying. Agree? Mercenus 18:10, 21 October 2008 (UTC) what what spam -Nid I don't know. But I bet nid does. :P - Zon Actually no - Nid wow - Zon Thank you, Merc. It's barely possible for me to do ANYTHING in this wiki because of my brother. He's become absolutely obsessed with the computer again. It's his only pass time. Man, when I get that laptop... --Blade Titan974 16:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Which I really hope is soon, I really am missing you Blade. Philipnova798- the comic maker 22:21, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Pasttime, not passtime, Blade.Zakitano1 15:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, you're wrong. - Nid Alright, that's it. Can someone explain to me why some of my character pages have become locked from any sorts of editing? Not even from Registered users? I'd like to know, NOW, especially from the one who locked those of my pages: Turaga Dlakii, I hope this is just a mistake; I need to edit these pages to, yah know.Mercenus 16:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) It must've been a mistake. I'll go fix it...--Blade Titan974 17:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks buddy :)Mercenus 18:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) And me too. I'm just about to let the world know IMT is postponed, and the NWI page is broken. Stupid Dlakii! Zorchdude 14:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) AKA Tapika Comic Characters TOASTER MKII was one of the comic characters on that list, but he was replaced with 'Evil Characters'. Seriously, WTH? It isn't even a character. It deserves it's own subsection, not replacing a character that's loved by all who know him. Except maybe Merc... Tell me why he was removed and I'll be okay with it, unless it's something like 'There's more Evil Characters then TOASTER MKIIs'. Which is wrong. Have you seen Toasterbots? Zorchdude 16:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) AKA Tapika And STILL no one has fixed the NWI page! The North-western Isles Continuity for the nice admins like BladeTitan... Zorchdude 16:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) AKA Tapika I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but you can change it. And NWI is fixed. How many articles are put to "Sysops only"? --Blade Titan974 19:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Comic Maker I think you should add a new person And this time make it someone that's like, really good lol no offense those who have gone already -Nid ...Don't ask me anymore. :P It's not like I stopped caring, it's just I'm really busy right now. --Blade Titan974 19:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Would you consider adding some new admins A.K.A. people who have been with the Artwork III forum forever -Nid :A good admin is one who is an experienced editor, not a well-known comic maker. --Gerlicky 15:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Exactly. And the Featured Comic Maker does not have to be famous. Sure, they can't be noobish, but they don't have to be the most famous. In fact, that would be a good function for the Featured Comic Maker. To showcase someone who is not known very well... --Aquatic Lewa How about someone who's BOTH an experienced editor AND an experienced BZP comic maker? It helps to know the subject you're talking about. -Nid I'm both! Also, I'm not that well known, but I make great comics!DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 16:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You're not very good at being subtle =P -Nid :That would be good. :I'm both, but no one cares. :Curse this "o" key! --Gerlicky 14:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Unprotected pages I still see that there are still unprotected pages still around (Mainly Link and Godzilla's pages). When will you get around to it? Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:20, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I have yet to see this supposed 5pam you guys speak of Was this something related to an edit made by Zonis? whatever -Nid Well, I did not say we were done yet. --Blade Titan974 18:26, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I noticed I can no longer edit the front page. Is this a new security measure to avoid spammy messages?DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 16:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Why would you be editing the front page? -Nid Exactly. There's not much of a reason why people besides admins require to edit the front page besides admins. (If you're angry, talk to Dlakii. :P) If you have a reason to edit the front page, then contact me. --Blade Titan974 18:26, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I just missed posting messages for article amounts...DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 12:17, 5 November 2008 (UTC) you what Nid 23:29, 5 November 2008 (UTC) "We have x number of articles" VakamaTK 01:15, 6 November 2008 (UTC)-- Wouldn't people have more interesting things to be doing? Nid 05:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Logo in the top left corner WHY DON'T WE HAVE ONE D= --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:43, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :This is the reason I asked for you to be an admin :so you can make new uniform logos for the front page and top left corner :no offense to Dlakii but :yah :=P :Angry Nidhiki 22:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Does that imply that Dlakii made one earlier? Because all I see is the default Wikia logo... unless that's just because I'm using Monobook. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Dlakii just made the current image. If I made it, though, I would've said "The Bzpower Comics Wiki, AKA The Comic Land Wiki" or something. The one I made a long time ago was rushed, by the way. Anyway, thank you for the image Dok. I see Nid made a wise decision.--Blade Titan974 19:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :i r teh awesome =O :-Nid message ; 19:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nice updates Good job on the updates one thing; please spell "believe" correctly. It's bothering me. That's all, thnx, bie -Nid message ; 01:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :thnx :-Nid message ; 14:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Swearing Are we allowed to swear? GFLK :NO. :I suppose you CAN swear, no one can stop you, until we get a word filter or someone catches you and you get banned and such. --Gerlicky 23:14, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::How do you know this? ::-Nid message ; 23:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::How don't I NOT know this? --Gerlicky 16:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Idk, that's what I'm asking you. ::::-Nid message ; 16:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) o thnx you for the feature also, whatever happened to Mr. E? I vaguely remember seeing him around lately, but I can't remember whether or not he's banned at the moment. -Nid message ; 16:41, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :i think he's either banned or completely inactive --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) aha thanks for doing exactly as I told you -Nid message ; 01:47, 22 December 2008 (UTC) correction Generic Quest has actually seen 8, not 7 writers you forgot Kabookie thanks :then edit it. that's what makes it a wiki --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can't do that nub ::-Nid message ; 23:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) DISAMBIG how would i make a disambiguation page? (like this: http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Gray_(disambig)&action=edit) do we have the templates for it? Kortu 17:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) DISAMBIG we ever gonna have disambig pages like this: http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Gray_(disambig)&action=edit ????? Kortu 17:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree, we should have them. I'm not seeing it on here, you may need to make it. Okie? --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ---I do not know how. yay. Kortu 16:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Burnie can find out. -Searon Scratch that I know how, its really easy. What pages do you want done? -Sears DUDE! Dlakks, if you're not gonna update this, then at least promote someone to admin so they can. Jeez. --Nuparurocks 00:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No need to promote new staff to get done a single task. I can update it if you'd like. Dlaks seems to have died. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) It would be nice to have a new set of featured articles once in a while. --'NR' 16:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Promote Spitty ::-Nid message ; 23:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) YES! ''-NR'' I could do it for you. BTW, you should at least let me get the spotlight sometime. Just sayin'. Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Do you know how conceited that sounded? --'NR' 18:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by that? Philipnova798- the comic maker 19:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ANOTHER BZP WIKI? Oh, look. Another BZP-related Wiki. M'name's Tahakki-Nuva, master of the BZPower Roleplaying Wiki. Hi. :) tahakki-nuva 11:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, this is the Comics Land Wiki, nothing to relate to yours. Sorry if I was rude, but it's true. Either way, nice to see that there's another BZP Wiki. Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I mean, they're both directly related to BZPower... :-Nid message ; 02:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Volunteering Ok, so if you read the news, you would know that I'm changing a few things. But I'm gonna need some help. If you want to volunteer, here are some things that you can help with: Featured Articles Grammar/Spelling fixes throughout the Wiki Expand Articles (Make them more detailed with story, comics, etc.) ...And that's all I can think of.--Blade Titan974 19:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I already do #2 and #3. But I would love to help with Featured articles. We've been featuring Generic quest since December. Lol. I have enough time on my hands to come up with new ones every week. --'NR' 20:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, the front page is no longer Sysop-only, so you can edit it if you want.--Blade Titan974 22:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Already did it. I'll try to keep up with it. And Phil, at some point I'll feature you. Maybe next week. =) --'NR' 23:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks NR. BTW, I could help out with numbers 1 and 3 if you want. Philipnova798- the comic maker 16:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'll help with spelling and grammar, but you'll need to provide me with links to some. --Gerlicky 02:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ugh you're supposed to log your features in the news yeah pretty much -Nid message ; 00:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry. --'NR' 16:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Wow Nice logo, Dok. I'm impressed. --'NR' 16:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. =D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oh crap... I just cleared the cache on this page (I have to do it to see updates on the Changes log) and the logo reverted to the original. What the heck happened? --'NR' :I don't have it saved to my computer. You need to find a way to get it back, because it's gone, near as I can tell. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) It looks like it's back. And now that I've seen it, AWESOME JOB, Dok!--Blade Titan974 03:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Much better. Thanks. --'NR' ...IT'S GONE AGAIN. It's back?--Blade Titan974 00:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) You know, I never thought this wiki would become so popular when I made it. Nice picture =) --VakamaTK 04:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I fail to see how the picture represents the wiki. I mean, it's a big fancy "BZPower Comics Wiki". Of course, there isn't an island named "BZPower Comics Wiki-Nui" so it would be difficult to think up of a new picture. At least you got rid of one of Dlakii's empire remains. --Gerlicky 00:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Who cares? It's cool. --'NR' :Glad you guys like it. Yay it's back. ^_^ --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 19:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::NR, you are asking for it. ::Okay, I saw the blurred image of Tohu's head in the back. Now I get it. ::I seriously hate this place No I don't --Gerlicky 16:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Friends, then? --'NR' :Weird way to make friends, but OK. :Unless you weren't talking to me. O.o Although I'm pretty sure you were. --Gerlicky 04:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The favicon isn't working Hey, VTK: Are you sure that you changed it? It's still that yellow W on my computer. --Gerlicky 21:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) It works for me. --Blade Titan974 21:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) It didn't show up for me at first, but it does now. --VTKBZP Profile My Comics My talk 21:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) okay, it works for me now. --Gerlicky 13:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Dude Joke BTW, I'm a huge fan of your six-shade Chimoru. =D --'NR' :O.o :I don't get it. Where was the joke again? :And thanks for being a fan. I'm all about the fans. =) --Gerlicky 03:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dok Thanks for updating the Featured articles, my life has been insane lately and I haven't had the time to do it. You picked well. :) --'NR' :sure thing, man. ;D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Non-sprite comics? Are BZP comics that AREN'T sprites allowed here? Maphrox, Toa of Bread 16:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. After all, it's BZP Comics, not BZP Sprite Comics. ;) --Blade Titan974 20:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll get to making a page for my comics, then. Maphrox, Toa of Bread 13:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Its all about comics on bzpower, ANY COMIC ON BZPOWER IS ALLOWED HERE!Biosp 22:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Doom, the problem has already been solved. Don't drag it on longer. --Gerlicky 15:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on! Nobody actually works on this wiki but me and Mahar. I've said that before... nobody is on these days. Just Philipnova798, me, Kahinuva, Mahar and Blade Titan974... who BTW, does no editing. Featured stuff needs renewing... can't you send reminders to people about the wiki? - Vezon The Piraka 13:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I work on this too...noobs, forth wall, that entire expansion thing on the Chimoru Kit... Anyhow, I'll be glad to do the featured stuff if Blade'll let me (since he's about the only one active now...) Kahinuva 15:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I can help with the featured articles too and I've done A LOT for this wiki in a notably short period of time. My main intent is to provide images for this wiki, so I'll gladly be Comic Land's image guy like Triggy is to BS01. - Vezon The Piraka 19:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Gotta admit, I'm not hugely in love with the featured articles, since they're from series that are relatively young and aren't at all iconic in the vast spectrum of BZPower comics. But I'll leave it, I guess. Also, I like the idea of adding a CotW/CotM. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's time I confess some stuff. So, why exactly do I not help with the actual wiki? Because IMMA LAZY BUM. Yup. There you have it. I shouldn't even call myself an admin... ...But, since some people want to help with the front page, I'll lower the protection...--Blade Titan974 04:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) -Nevermind, it's already lowered.--Blade Titan974 04:48, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Meh, at least the wiki has been resurrected. - - VTP My Page - My talk 06:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :If we're going to keep the lowered permissions on the front page, there should be a few ground rules. The news should remain only updated by admins, for one. BT, are you sure you want to keep the page publically editable? (I do thank you guys for doing the featured articles) --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :So...how often should the featured articles be updated? And do you want me to add the "Featured Contribution" section? Kahinuva 14:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Monthly. As per featured contribution, no. Collaboration of the Month, yes. ;D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Wait...do you want me to update the Featured Article monthly, or the Collab monthly? Kahinuva 14:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) HEY! Who banned Omega from this wiki and why?! Eljay Perhaps he did something he shouldn't. ''-The GLORIOUS Khols. Woah, well I didn't ban anyone...Except for someone who kept on post cr@p on Zahaki's page. --Blade Titan974 20:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Then who banned him and why? Eljay :I didn't ban anyone. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Monobook I keep encountering a glitch in Monobook that causes everything on the left sidebare except for the logo and the search box to become disappear. Any idea how it can be fixed? --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know what could be the problem, try checking the CSS to see if there are any glitches. Or just leave it. I think we should make a custom skin. - - VTP My Page - My talk 14:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) That would be cool. -'The GLORIOUS Khols. But a lot of work... Kahinuva 15:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I figured it out, because other Monobook-using sites were doing it to. It's frickin' IE8, which I don't use, but apparently the browser I do use (MSN) shares all of its core files with IE, so it caused the screwup (along with a number of other flaws). I downgraded back to IE7 (my dad was the one who upgraded us originally... why? no reason), so now it's fine. ^^ --[[User: Dokuma|'''Dok]]Talk| 13:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Updates? Would it be okay if I announced the Featured Collaboration on the news when I update it every month? KH.png‎ 18:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I suppose so. --Blade Titan974 20:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :To be honest I'm leaning towards changing the permissions back to admins-only on the front page. The reason I haven't done it yet was because I was waiting to discuss it with the other admins. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Eh, but almost all teh admins are dead! I am not sure who the mods are, but if you really want to settle it, maybe just make Kahi admin and then switch all permission to admins. Just a suggestion. --Lewajohnson 10:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Eljay ...Kahinuva hasn't even contributed that much yet. If he gets to be admin, then certainly I must get some kind of staff position as I am assigned as the major-contributing image guy. - - My Page - My talk 13:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I have contributed quite a bit, actually, for only being here since June... :But maybe you should make us both admins...I mean, what happens when Summers' over and BZP goes back on? Isn't that why everyone's so active now? : User Page-Talk 14:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Article about Backgrounds Should there be a backgrounds article? I don't know many comics without them.--Tarakanuva 10:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I say go for it. - - My Page - My talk 13:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, I just saw the article and nominated it for deletion. I don't know if it's necessary... it isn't exactly such an abstract concept that an article is really required, IMO. But we'll see what others think. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) =Apparently...= ...my comics were popular enough to make it to Featured Comics! Yay! Fly on, DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 00:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Change the Front Page? Can some admin change the front page? There's a new Featured Collab up now... User Page-Talk 14:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Two Issues 1) Is there a way to combine two articles into one, or would I have to copy whatever is in article 1# and put it in Article 2#, and then delete Article 1#? 2) My computer is responding slowly when I'm editing a large talk page (as it is doing now). Is it because of the number of text or is it just me? -- 10:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :1) Try this. :2) It's just you. My speed is great. - - My Page - My talk 13:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) 666 666 articles. XD - - My Page - My talk 18:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) That's why BZP's down... User Page-Talk 18:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) grah I see Mediawiki is now darkening PNGs both upon uploading and resizing, akin to MSPaint. Any solutions? --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Lighten your PNGs before you upload them -- image:NR_Sig.png :not helpful. :xD --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Lol But seriously I dunno, it doesn't happen to me -- image:NR_Sig.png Featured Articles of August Only 4 more days 'till it's time for featured articles again. I say include Lyrrahk and Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. - - My Page - My talk 11:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well, the featured articles should've been updated yesterday but Phil was busy... so can I use these choices? - - My Page - My talk 07:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but I'll do the updating. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I have a new template! It's called lowercase! I copied it from wikipedia specifically for toaster1. It works, too! Should I try it out on this talkpage? Toaster1 13:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I really think we should include Matreid. Me, Eljay and Dariux have spoken to him. Twice. Second time with Lewa the Fish as well (fairly recent, a week or so). Though now largely forgotten, I believe we should include him as a tribute. He did inspire some people, is renowned for his humor and was even credited in PDaCB. Now, as for featured series - I honestly have no idea. - - My Page - My talk 11:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :LLL :P User Page-Talk 16:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC)